


Like a grumpy little cat

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Series: Little solangelo one-shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, and is so adorable, idk what else to tag, nico is like a cat, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was like a cat. Before you got to know him, it was extremely difficult to get within five feet before he hissed at you and ran away. But once you had been allowed to pet him, you could see how he leaned into the touch, and how he craved your attention once you were there. </p><p>Will found this strikingly accurate and absolutely adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a grumpy little cat

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Nico is like a grumpy and shy cat, while Will is more like a happy golden retriver or something... haha they're so cute

Nico was like a cat.

It wasn’t necessarily because he could move like a damn shadow when he fought, but that too, of course. No, it was more the way he _acted_. Nico wasn’t like a kitten who was easy to approach and loved you instantly, but more like a full grown cat who didn’t very much like people.

He wouldn’t hesitate to fight if cornered, he could sit perfectly still and blend in with the shadows if he wanted to, he usually preferred being alone, and he could disappear for days at a time but always show up again back home. Before you got to know him, it was extremely hard to get within five feet before he hissed at you and ran away. But once you had been allowed to pet him, you could see how he leaned into the touch, and how he craved your attention once you were there.

Will found this strikingly accurate and absolutely adorable.

Nico had been very difficult to approach in the beginning. He was shy and grumpy and tented to avoid people as much as possible, including Will. It took weeks before Nico seemed to get used to Will being around him, and earning his full trust took _months_.

It had been almost two years, actually, before Nico agreed to Will’s nagging about taking him out on a date. Now that they had been dating for a while, Nico didn’t shy away at all, much to Will’s pleasure.

Whenever they lay next to each other on the couch, Will would absentmindedly run his hand through his boyfriend’s dark hair, and Nico would literally _purr_ from the touch. He made this little sound of pleasure from somewhere in the back of his throat, and it was so adorable Will almost didn’t know what to do with himself.

So he just continued stroking his hair, and Nico nuzzled his face in the crook of Will’s neck, and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All da ladies luv comments^^


End file.
